


The hedgehog is a--What!

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As in they never intended to become a family, Established Relationship, Heartwarming, M/M, Short Chapters, The most unlikely family, accidental family acquisition, and become one, short fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Instead of running away to Tom, Sonic has fun with the machines and rounds about to the baseball field.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	1. The baseball field

Sonic took out the ring and prepared to fling it for the mushroom planet. Then he paused, putting it back into the knapsack, lowering his head. He was tired of being on the run. Tired of being the fugitive. Time of being all alone. He rubbed his shoulders pacing back and forth then looked up toward the entrance to his cave. The lethargy of his existence was swept away by a new thought in his mind. Might as well face the people who want him at the moment.

If anything, it was going to be a change from the mundane existence that he had lived for the last ten years. He sped out of the tunnel then through the forest heading back toward the scene of the crime. He jumped and twirled over the drones that chased after him. He kicked them against the other leaving very significant damage on them with a laugh. Then he crashed on to a boulder as the machines gave chase. He got some of them smacked against trees having the time of his time.

He sped through the area then found the baseball field were decorated in officers with hazmat suits, some were army, a long black vehicle that was taller than the rest, and a man looking off toward the distance with a smile toward where the drones had came from undoubtedly with his hands on his hips. Sonic came to a controlled pause alongside the older man and looked upon him.

“So, are you from the civil war?"

The man rolled his eyes, irritated, as the man across from him raised his brows at Sonic and looked at him curiously.

“If I were from the civil war, I would be vastly underrated at technology, incompetent---”

The man turned toward Sonic then screamed and fainted landing to the grass of the baseball field.

“Oh, did I do that?” Sonic asked, looking down upon the man.

The rather calm man across from the older man was the first to tackle Sonic to the ground and so were many of the other military officers around them.

“Hey, that tickles!” Sonic cackled. “Stop tackling me! Stooop! Stop!” He smacked his fist against the grass. “Oh, I haven’t been tickled like this in ages!”

The older man came to then fiddled with his hand.

“Ladies, gentlemen, get off the alien, please and let the professional handle this.”

Several of the small machines struck Sonic acting as a restraint.

“Are you a terrorist?”

“No.”

“Are you a biological weapon?”

“No.”

“Then, why did you take out Green Hills's electricity?”

“I was feeling sad.”

“So, how did you do it?”

“I ran around in triangles until. . .”

The older man looked toward the baseball field then back toward Sonic

“You made a electromagnetic pulse.” The older man looked Sonic visibly taken back but in awe and fascination. “Oh my god.” he lowered down, his hands on his knees, staring at the cartoonish being standing before him. “A hedgehog with lightning.”

“Yeah, no, I can’t summon lightning like Pikachu can.” Sonic said. “But, close enough.”

“I have a lair and I like to do a medical scan.”

“Scan?”

“X-ray.” Sonic nodded in understanding. “You have to lay still for it.”

“Awwww.” Sonic pouted folding his arms. "I don’t want to sit still! I get bored! Easily!”

“Well, you have to! One scan and a simple little probe to see how IN THE LIVING WORLD THAT I AM SPEAKING TO A ALIEN HEDGEHOG!“

“Now that you mention it, I am wondering too.” Sonic said. 

"Do you get sick from being in the sky, hedgehog?"

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said. "And a little."

"I can arrange for you to ride with my assistant, Agent Stone." 

The older man gestured the rest of the flying drones back into the craft then returned into the vehicle's trailer, then Sonic was dropped with a thud on to Stone, all as the older man sang as he danced back inside.

"My job here is dooooooone!"

The officer from across scowled, his arms folded, shaking his head with a grumble.

"All he did was send a bunch of drones and bring in the source." US Army Officer Bennington said with a grunt. 


	2. The lair

It was Sonic who buckled himself in and sat alongside the agent as they drove back to the lair. It was Agent Stone, as Sonic understood his name to be, who slid down a device from the SUV and manipulated a touch screen device and selected a film then pressed play. It was the Hobbit that was followed by the Lord of the Rings.

There were pit stops along the way back to New York State. Some of them were taken by Sonic when Stone rolled down the window and stared at his seat until the hedgehog reappeared with snacks. Snacks that bargained a 'don't tell' arrangement and the little one grinned while blowing bubblegum. Sonic reminded Stone of a child. The trip was long back to the lair between waiting for the films to start. Stone paused the film every time that he sensed Sonic depart the SUV and only pressed play when he returned upon greeting him with random comments such as "I see that you had fun in the nearby pond." that made Sonic stare at him while covered in chirping ducklings that hadn't quite left his long quills.

When they finally arrived to the lair, Sonic stared at it. It was a lair that was set into the back end of a mountain inside the mouth of a cave that was quite deep. It had a large barrier door that slid open for when the group had to enter. The door closed behind the vehicles. Sonic noticed the officers followed them inside in their pitch black SUV's as he stuck his head out observing the SUV's being parked into the garage with a large giant tree in the center that had a sun roof above it that the vehicles drove around including a sizable garden surrounding it that were strange.

Sonic looked on in awe spotting the machinery that he had only spotted in star wars and other science fiction shows that he had observed families watching including the pretzel woman and doughnut lord with their dog. Sonic was the first to come out of the vehicle and speed around the room.

It was white and pristine with glass windows displaying inventions, accomplishments, that were standing out holographically against the screen. There were levels in the lab that appeared to have layers of a spherical design in the architecture. Sonic twirled around in awe taking in the view of the lair that had several curled metal steps with a lift on the side of them leading up to different levels. 

"It is just like the movies!" Sonic said.

Sonic moved around the lab touching and moving equipment with crashing and hitting body guards much to the horror of the officers with laser beams striking officers up at random.

"My leg!" Cried a officer then another blast struck the officer's leg. "MY OTHER LEG!"

The older man grew vastly annoyed by a thousand levels.

"SONIC, THIS WAY!" The older man shrieked.

Sonic sped up the stairs then came to the railing.

"This way?" Sonic asked.

"Down the hall and wait for me there." was the reply. "It opens with my finger print signature _and_ Agent Stone's."

"Cool!" Sonic said.

Sonic sped around the lair as the injured agents were taken into a SUV and fled out of the scene. It was Stone who caught Sonic by the back of the neck as the hedgehog kicked his legs then folded his arms with a frown.

"I got him, Doctor." Stone replied.

"Good, good!" Was the reply. "I will start up the x-ray machine."

"I don't like being seen naked." Sonic said.

"What makes you think that we will see you that way?" Stone asked.

"The movies, cartoons, and tv shows." Sonic replied.

"It's for comical purposes, Sonic." Stone said. "We are just going to check your skeleton and your insides."

"Skeleton," Sonic said.

"Yes." Stone said.

" _That_ kind of x-ray." Sonic said. "Phew, that would have been embarrassing!"

"And very . . ." Stone couldn't finish. "Sonic, if I put you down, will you walk?"

"Nope, sorry, can't do that." Sonic shrugged, sheepishly.

So Stone carried Sonic by the neck as the hedgehog went 'ow' over and over all the way to the x-ray room. The door opened then Stone went inside and placed Sonic on to the flat bed. Sonic laid down then began to make popping noise. Stone went out the door and Sonic was all alone once more.

"What's your name, Doctor?" Sonic asked.

"Ivo Robotnik." Robotnik replied.

"Sounds cooler than mine." Sonic said.

"Yours sounds like a couple wanted to be hip and decided that the Sonic restaurant was good enough. Paaaaaaaaathetic." Robotnik ranted as he leaned back into the chair and placed his hands on the back of his head and stacked his boots on the counter alongside the computer. "You deserve a fine name such as Eveel Hen Nick." 

"What kind of name is that?" Sonic asked.

"The cool kind that has some distinction!" Robotnik said.

"I like my name." Sonic said.

Robotnik shook his hand.

"If they really wanted to give you a cool name then they would have given you the name Shadow. Their brains are tiny and insignificant---speaking of your parents, do they live by where you made the EMP discharge?"

"No."

Robotnik slowly started to lean forward and Stone watched his demeanor change.

"Where are they?" Robotnik asked.

"They bought a farm." Sonic said.

"On Earth?" Robotnik asked. "And they neglect you?"

"No, not _a_ farm, Doctor." Sonic said. "THE Farm!"

"Do you have a guardian?" Stone asked. "Someone who might want you back?"

Sonic looked back, fondly, with a small smile at a memory that crossed his mind.

"Longclaw the owl, but she died ten years ago trying to protect me and sent me off with my emergency use rings when I was four years old. She was a wise owl." Regret, guilt, sadness; all familiar feelings washed upon him in his part in her demise as his fondness fell away to being sad. She could have lived a long time with him. "A fighter but peaceful loving mother."

Sonic smiled, recalling his first memory with her being fed milk, carefully being held in her wings as she smiled upon him with small hoots that calmed him. He stared on toward the ceiling as he fell into a memory of taking his first steps and her waiting for him with her wings spread out. One of the happiest memories that he had had of her as he went into her arms and hugged her.

A tear came down his cheek then another came and another. And he wanted her back so desperately. But she could never come back, she had been fired at in a fatal area, she sent him off, and the ring had closed before he could go back to her. There was silence in the room as he listened to the sound of a train coming from the machine.

"The hedgehog is a--What!"

Sonic heard a thud then Robotnik stormed in and yanked him out by the shoes then yanked him up until they were nose to nose.

"You're a ORPHAN? Is that what you are telling me? That you are being chased by some aliens because of your power?"

Sonic stared back at Robotnik for a moment, frightened at first, then slowly began to reply.

"Yes."

Robotnik carefully put him down then handed him a handkerchief as he paled turning toward Agent Stone.

It was the first time that Stone had seen his friend genuinely terrified. As if he were saying a word about what he wanted to do, Stone knew it in full: _"Agent Stone, we are vastly underrated but we can start now on telling United States Defense Space Force Command that we need to start advancing the defense systems if we are going to keep a potential asset in Earth's protection in the coming future after colonizing Mars and the entire solar system and I don't know how to start that. Do you?"_

The kind of look where he wanted help. Which wasn't often. The kind of look that Robotnik made where he was at his most vulnerable. And that was deeply concerning enough to tell him that they were in the heart of something big. And extremely serious. Sonic was trembling on the bed looking to the window then back toward Robotnik who faced away from him.

"Are you going to throw me away if . . ." Sonic leaned up. "if. . if the bad people come after me?"

Robotnik put on a brave face then turned his attention on to Sonic with a smile.

"No, little one." Robotnik shook his head. "I am going to make sure that you get to grow up before you deal with that kind of thing."

"I did release a EMP by complete accident." Sonic said. "Large enough that you detected it. And they may be on their way after detecting it on their ship sensors." he sheepishly played with his fingers. "The chances are small that I am going to become twenty-four."

Robotnik smirked back at Sonic looking down upon him. It was the one that he gave to someone normally before doing the unexpected to them. It was a smirk that Stone knew full well what it meant. He was going to do it to a fellow orphan. And this time, he wasn't enlisted by the army to do it.

"Do you like fudge brownies?" Robotnik asked.

"Very!" Sonic said. "I haven't had some in quite awhile. Last time I had one was at a community picnic."

"Agent Stone, could you take Sonic to the kitchen and cook brownies with him?" Robotnik turned toward the dark window.

"Sure, Doctor." Stone said. "Is that all you need?"

"A latte in the morning," Robotnik said. "Thank you, you're a lifesaver for a small intelligent and simple man." 

Then Robotnik turned toward Sonic and yanked him off the bed taking him by the glove.

"What about the X-ray, Doctor?" Sonic asked.

"That can be done later!" Robotnik said. "So can the probing. I got better things to do." 


	3. The tree

Sonic was fast asleep after a afternoon of exploring the many levels of the lab. He was resting on the hammock with a blanket on him set between two branches of the tree away from the lab. The men stared down the young boy in concern. Robotnik folded his arms, _worried_ , worried about him. It was different for Stone. Robotnik was thinking about someone else and their well being not his own or on his own inventions. A refresher for sure and a welcomed change.

"What are we going to do about Sonic?" Stone voiced the thoughts on their mind.

"We are going to find him a family . . ." Robotnik shook his head. "No." he turned toward Stone. "Agent Stone, I like you to do me a favor."

"Anything." Stone said.

"Find out what family that he wants to go back to at Green Hills tomorrow morning." Robotnik said.

"Why Green Hills?" Stone asked with a lift of his brow.

"According to the audio files, he kept mentioning it." Robotnik said. 

"Green Hills native then." Stone said. "Makes sense why he speaks only English or not any of the other languages on the planet."

"I have already sent the drones in the general area that he came from to find where he hid out and extract his belongings." Robotnik folded his arms watching the resting Hedgehog. "Should be here in the morning." 

And they were whispering. It felt natural to them for some reason or another stuck together side by side with their fingers coated in a fine layer of fudge and along their mouths from eating with the young alien. Stone smiled looking toward the older man then back on toward the hedgehog. 

"I didn't really pay attention to how many times he mentioned it." Stone admitted. "I was too busy getting his quills off me and trying to process about how he dealt being alone as a toddler." Robotnik looked toward his wondering assistant listening intently to what he had to say. "Scared? Alone? Terrified? Controlling him for ten years keeping him away from civilization?"

It was quiet between them then Robotnik took out a quill from the back of Stone's head earning his assistant's yelp. Robotnik eyed at it tapping along the edge and chucked it aside carelessly. A large roomba twirled around it then sucked it up and whirred away back into the wall as the older man dusted his hands off. Robotnik lifted his attention up on to the tree. 

"I will do the research about them then find out where they live and if they still live there with my drones." Robotnik said. "I will install it into the queue for the drones before I go to bed."

"That is a good start for his furr-ever home." Stone said with a small nod. 

"It is, Agent Stone." Robotnik said, softly, quietly. 

Robotnik looking toward the alien hedgehog then lifted his gaze up toward the stars. He looked on with a sigh, scared, terrified of what laid above instead of being cocky that he could beat it. He shifted his gaze about the room down toward the little resting hedgehog. 

"What are you going to start first for his big problem?" Stone asked.

"In the mean time, I am going to focus on the creation of fighter ships for the space force after I get the funding secured for it." Robotnik said. "Including a small defense camouflage drone system devoted entirely for Sonic in school. We don't want him being bullied for looking different than anyone else."

"Doctor, is that wise?"

Robotnik turned his attention square on the man then yanked his hand into Stone's mouth as he stepped forward.

"I will only program the drones to do bully stuff to them. Hang them upside down, chuck into a trash can then roll down the steps, chuck into a trash can in the cafeteria, toilet swirlie, verbally mock them, and hack all their accounts and get them banned for life from the internet if they dare put that child through hell." Robotnik said. "I can't probe a orphan." he clenched on to Stone's jaw, tightly, with rage in his eyes then let go. "That would be like probing _myself_."

Robotnik shoved the man forward away from himself then wiped the material from Stone's mouth off his glove with the side of his pant leg. 

"I mean, Doctor. . ." Stone started to elaborate as he rubbed his jaw. "Is it wise to leave him with a human family that would abandon him at first chance to save themselves should you lose against the dangerous people or reject him because he doesn't fit into the equation of their life style?"

Robotnik paused then stared at him as his eyebrow twitched.

"You're wrong because one; you took one look at him and you want to protect him." Robotnik said. "Didn't you?"

"Some people don't have paternal instincts, Doctor." Stone reminded. "Yes, I do like him. But not everyone is like . . ." he gestured toward him and himself. "Us rational people."

"I am taking that chance. He has some time to be a child for Christ's sake." Robotnik said. "However painful that rejection will be. . ." he twirled a finger in the air then cupped his hand beneath his elbow looking on toward Sonic in pity. "It will mark the end of childhood into the era of being a teenager." 

"Or are you doing what you wanted as a child?" Stone asked.

Robotnik thought it over looking aside.

"I never got that wish." Robotnik admitted. "I want to fulfill his wish." 

This was one of these genuine moments in which Stone loved Robotnik even more.

"Is that all you need?" Stone asked. "Asides to tucking in Sonic?"

"That is it." Robotnik said.

"Good night, Doctor." Stone said.

"Good night, Agent Stone." Robotnik said watching the man walk away then turned away and returned inside of his lab.

Every night Stone left with a fond smile, but this time it were a big grin.


	4. The morning

Robotnik awoke that morning, showered, then arrived to find Sonic's belongings estrewn in the middle of his lab featuring speed signs, stops signs, a bean bag, plenty of comic books. He checked the report that one of his drones that picked up before Sonic had unexpectedly came out and started giving them a chase. Robotnik returned to the tree then noticed that Sonic's red shoes were a little too worn out. 

He returned to the computer and checked the shoe size of the hedgehog. After getting his answer. Robotnik went to his bedroom and took out a new pair of socks. He went through his memorbilia then took out a pair of bright red shoes with a small sign underneath 'LUCKY SHOES age 11 to 20'.

He cleaned the shoes then took two small drones and typed a command in. He had the drones remove the white shoes and the flimsy old socks then chucked them into the trash. New socks were slid over the blue feet. 

He set the shoes alongside the tree then went inside and checked the email for a response.

None.

Yet.

* * *

It was a hour later when Stone returned to the lair coming into the bright lab to find everything was amiss. Everything was on fire as the hedgehog was running about discovering how everything worked just as if last night had never even happened. So was Robotnik was chasing after the child. Stone's morning smile only beamed into a grin watching the grow frustrated chasing the speedster down with a bird net with a inhumane screech.

"Good morning, Sonic." Stone greeted. 

"Good morning, Stone!"

Sonic hit a wall by accident then Robotnik picked him up and held against his side as the hedgehog was squirming demanding, "Put me down!" shaking his fists. "I am not a child!" and the man's long fingers refused to budge. Robotnik radiated with the most severe vibe there ever was coming from one man. It was easy for Stone to smirk at his friend while restraining back a roar of laughter. 

"Wheeeeeeeeeeere have you been for the last hour, Agent Stone?" Robotnik started. "You're late!"

"Traffic." Stone said. 

"Did you bring latte?" Robotnik said. 

"I never forget." Stone said

Stone slid the contraption from behind his back.

"My latte warmer!" Robotnik took the cup. "You actually kept it!"

"I keep everything that you give me, Doctor." Stone said. "Most of your small and tiny 'failures' are smashing success."

Robotnik sipped from the cup then dismissed him dropping Sonic who sped around exploring parts that hadn't been touched by his gloves.

"Take the little rat and do your interrogation at a zoo or something." Robotnik said. 

"Sonic, like to go to a zoo?" Stone said. 

"Me!" Sonic fell from the ceiling and landed on a table with a loud crash. "Ow."

"Just get him out of here so I can get my robot servants to fix everything." Robotnik grumbled.

Stone noticed the man was disheveled with his dark suit singed and bruises from chasing after the hedgehog all over the place.

"Zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo!" Sonic cheered.

"This way." Stone said.

Stone went back the same way that he had entered with Sonic in hand.

"Can we stop at McDonalds?" Sonic asked.

"We can do that." Stone said with a smile. "And have icecream if you like."

"Iceeeecream! We all scream for icecream! Icecream!" Sonic cheered as they went further into the dark leaving the bright lab behind.

"Repair! Repair! Repair, my precious babies! REPAAAAIIR!"

Robotnik ordered the robotic repairing staff waving his arms as the machines flew about under his arms and above his arms at the same time. Robotnik sipped from his latte then sat down into a chair and relaxed as the machines did all the work for him while he slumped in the chair. He checked the email that he sent the government on the computer console and got his reply. It was a long letter that had the general message of: _Are you sure the alien is worth protecting?_

Robotnik opened up a draft and started typing:

_Sonic is a child. A orphan. And your small mind is too narrow to consider what this would do if we accepted a alien and treated them as one of our own. As a human; isn't that your best quality, you little prick? You small feeble mouthed noise makers. You are a idiot for considering if he is not worth it. If we make first contact, he will be our diplomat or our greatest asset in intergalactic rescue missions after being raised by a human family that knows we are worth saving._

_Ask yourself that; is that worth protecting?_

_Already securing him a family._

_Sincerely, Dr. Ivo Robotnik._

Robotnik leaned back and sipped from the latte enjoying the warmth coming from it once sending the message.

The funds for the massive army for Earth were going to be secured and so were the child.

If he had to insult, humiliate, or rub someones ego to make them do what he wanted then crash them down after they had done what he wanted.

A orphan helping out a orphan.

His parents would be proud.


	5. The town

After Stone sent him the descriptions of the people that Sonic had liked; the drones were sent to Green Hills. Pretzel lady, doughnut lord, list of their activities. When he detected little to no results on the following day; Robotnik put on his skintight red flight suit then left the base with his googles on and flew all the way to Green Hills for the police station. No one spoke as they saw him in his bright and cartoonish like uniform once he entered the room then make a bee-line to the head officer.

"My name is Doctor Robotnik, I work for the US Government and I have a very important question that needs no hesitation or time being wasted." Robotnik displayed his government card long enough for Wade to register it then slipped it into his pocket. "I need your complete cooperation and nothing but the truth."

"I can give the truth in it's entirety on the bible." Wade said

Wade slid the bible on to the center of the bible then put his hand on it and held his other hand up. 

"Lower your hand, this isn't a court of law, moron." Robotnik rolled his eyes and Wade did as he was requested, cheerfully. "If you give me a answer then I will make sure . . ." Then he lifted his brow. "What's your name, again?"

"Officer Wade Whipple," Wade said. 

"Officer Whipple, I will make sure all your student loans are cleared, any over due bills are cleared, and you don't get any questions about where it came from." Robotnik said. "That is the only condition to this."

"Man in Black? Optimus Prime's hologram?" Wade said. "Space man? Time Traveler? Star Fleet? Jedi? Sith?"

Robotnik stared him down, incredulously.

"All of which; no." Robotnik said. "I am too smart for them."

"Okay. ." Wade said.

"Is there a member of your staff who recently left?" Robotnik asked.

The young man looked intimidated as Robotnik loomed over him who was quietly speaking. 

"Speak up, little underpaid man." Robotnik said.

"Y-y-y-y-yes." Wade said.

"Where is he?" Robotnik said.

"Moved to San Fransisco just a few days ago." Wade said.

"What is his name?" Robotnik asked. 

"Wachowski, Thomas Wachowski. I call him Tom." Wade elaborated as the man's intimidating features began to relax. "And he has a wife by the name Maddie."

"So that makes a mom and a dad." Robotnik said as he began to smile in the most pleased way and beamed. "Alright." Robotnik turned away from the officer as he grew cocky. "I can handle this from here."

"Is there something wrong with Tom?" Wade asked, concerned.

"No." Robotnik said. "I am trying to help a alien orphan."

"Syrian refugee?" Wade asked.

"A refugee." Robotnik corrected then his features darkened. "It is very serious."

"How serious?" Wade asked.

"Just a childhood serious." Robotnik said. 

"They're actually pretty good people." Wade said. "And nice to kids. Very good with them! They have really good records. Clean as a whistle!" Wade glided his hand out with a whistle. "They are very beloved by the community!" He leaned forward in front of the desk as he began to grin then raised his brows. "I can write a letter recommending they take in the refugee."

"I have to talk to Sonic about this." Robotnik said. "But I suspect that he won't mind them being chosen."

"The refugee knows them?" Wade said as he tilted his head and lowered his brows so they hunched them together. "Open adoption thing going on?"

"In a way from a distance after having done some investigating." Robotnik said. "So yes," Robotnik nodded confirming the theory. "Open adoption."

"Great!" Wade said

"You have confirmed their overall profile so their happiness is your reward. And I am sure it will last a very long time."

Robotnik went out of the police station then returned to his ride that was getting attention to it with iphones on, slipped on his goggles, lowered the cockpit door, then went out of Green Hills. It lacked making a sound as it flew up into the air abandoning the small town. Wade was outside watching it happen with widened eyes of awe. He grinned then took out his phone then started to type in Tom's phone number and waited patiently as the craft vanished far from view out into the blue sky.

"Tom, you won't believe what just happened!" Wade said, excitedly. "There is some social worker who wants you and Maddie to be some kid's parent."

From a fast food restaurant a hundred so miles away, Tom spat out what he was drinking.

"Really?" Tom asked.

"Really!" Wade said.

"Were they dressed funny?" Tom asked as he sipped from his glass.

"Yes." Wade said.

"Lunatic." Tom said. "I wonder who is hosting comicon a little too early."

"Said they were from the government." Wadde said. "Even had the vehicle to prove it and the card. It was all bells and whistles." Wade whistled over the line then continued on. "Tell Maddie the good news that I spoke up for you two!"

"I will, I will. Talk to you later, thanks." Tom hung up looking paled then proceeded to call Maddie. He waited a few minutes for the call to connect then was rewarded by the sound of Maddie's greeting. "Maddie, a social worker came to the police station and did a background check. Are you interested in getting a kid immediately at San Fransisco?"

"When you're ready to have one." Maddie said. "Do you want one?"

"Do you?" Tom asked

"Ozzy is our fur baby," Maddie said. "One baby at a time."

"One baby at a time." Tom replied with a smile. "How is our big baby Ozzy, anyway?"

"Misses you very much." Maddie said then a bark was heard over the phone. "I can't believe you got lost on the way here. Neither can my sister. And Ozzy."

"The directions were old." Tom said. "I got it from map quest."

"Tom, use the GPS." Maddie said. "You'll find your way home that way."

"Reminded me in the nick of time!" Tom said earning a laugh from Maddie. "No." he sulked. "I, like, actually forgot about it."

Maddie laughed from the other end of the line. 


	6. The family

"When did you get all my stuff?" Sonic asked as he stared at the collection of his belongings now resting among the tree. 

"While you were sleeping." Stone said.

"That fast?" Sonic asked.

"That fast, Sonic." Stone said then warily looked around. "Although, it's a bit of a mystery where he hid your belongings. He has so many hiding places."

"I hid them in the mobile lair!" came the screen from across that brightened to life upon. "Hello, little hedgehog, Agent Stone. I will be back very shortly."

The screen flicked off.

"Sonic, have you taken a shower?" Stone asked looking down toward the hedgehog.

"No."

"Shower."

"No,"

Stone picked up Sonic then began making his way to the bathroom.

"Shower is a yes."

He applied his finger to the console then the door slid open.

"Nooo!"

He chucked Sonic into the bathroom with a simple toss so he landed to his feet. Stone inputted a command on the console then sat in a chair and waited as the hedgehog struggled to free himself of the room. After much frustration, Sonic took off his gloves, socks, and his shoes then set up a bath.

"Why does everyone like a shower?"

Sonic shook his head.

"Baths are cool."

* * *

The aviation bay was occupied in a little more than a hour then the older man changed back into his uniform that was identical in nature to the one that he had selected the day before. He checked the progress of his previous uniform in being put back together by the stitching machines then descended down the stairs.

"Honey, I'm hooome!"

"Welcome back, Doctor. Did you get what you needed?"

"And more," Robotnik said. "I got their new address."

"Excellent." Stone said.

"Where is Sonic?"

Robotnik pressed a button then Sonic appeared in the middle of the frame on the computer console.

"Having fun."

Robotnik observed the hedgehog dancing using a roll of toilet paper as his microphone singing along to loud music.

"Is he singing Despacito?"

"I put my playlist in." Stone said.

"Long as it is not the version with Justin Bieber. That is perfect." Robotnik said. "How about you play our song?"

"One moment." Stone typed in a command then a email. "Oh, there is a email." 

The men squinted at the screen.

"Is that reading what I am reading?" Robotnik said.

"Giant orange turtle with green shell running amok in North Dakota." Stone read.

Stone exchanged a look with Robotnik.

"Later that issue." Robotnik shook his hand. "That stupid moronic slow turtle can wait. We got someone important to deal with first." Robotnik looked up the floors with his shades lowered then deviously stared back at Stone and grinned that was aggressive even a tiny bit mad and determined on getting what he wanted. "Agent Stone, put Miike Snow's take on Genghis Khan and stop delaying the inevitable."

"Okay, Doctor." Stone tapped on a button then faced the older man. "Regular choreography?"

Robotnik grabbed on to his uniform and chucked it to the side.

"I left prepared, Agent Aban Lee Stone!"

Stone smiled, affectionately, warmly.

"You also do, Doctor Ivo Robotnik."

* * *

And that is how Sonic found them down stairs after having dried off and ready to face the morning. They were laughing, grinning, and stacked on top of each other. He watched the older man stroke the side of Stone's face with a smile and Stone looked so happy.

It was the kind of happiness that he had seen from other couples in Green Hills when they found their bliss and being domestic in their little ways. They whispered to each other then it was Robotnik who aggressively started the kiss and Stone flipped him over then started to kiss along the doctor's neck. Robotnik started to laugh as he opened his eyes then his eyes flashed open once seeing Sonic then he flipped over Stone on to his back.

"Hello there, Sonic!"

Stone gasped with a smile.

"Nice dance." Sonic said. "That was probably more passionate than Dirty Dancing."

"More passionate?" Robotnik asked. "It was THE act of passion! The definition!"

"Surely." Stone said.

"That hideious cheap and ugly unbelievable dance was a act of entertainment!" He helped Stone up to his feet by grabbing him by the shirt as the younger man was still in a heartful daze staring back at the older man then began to regain his composure. "My dancing is superior to inferior dumb humans!"

Stone shot him heart eyes.

"Very superior." Stone said.

"Oooh, they don't know how dumb dumb they are when it comes to dancing!" Robotnik said. "Sonic, bean bag time, drones; chairs at the tree, please!"

The group moved to the tree then Sonic sunk down into his chair. The men put on their jackets then sat alongside each other in fancy chairs that had been summoned by Robotnik. They were almost egg like in shape in the outline of them with pieces of it cut away for a curved and comfortable seating position.

"Sonic, remember Pretzel Lady and Doughnut lord?" Stone asked.

"Very well."

"I found them while you were at the zoo." Robotnik said.

"And and and and?" Sonic asked. "Do they want me?"

"They are currently living in San Fransisco right now." Robotnik said. "We will figure the wanting part once we get you there."

"Why are they in San Fransisco?" Sonic's ears lowered.

"Because they need more intelligence to make them better." Robotnik said.

"I don't understand." Sonic said.

"What the doctor is trying to say, Sonic, is that they have uprooted to follow their dreams." Stone explained. "To help more people."

Robotnik was silent watching his friend try to explain as he could to the young boy. Robotnik found it easy to visualize Sonic as a dark young boy who's curly hair could not be tamed and so short in comparison to him who hadn't yet gotten a growth spurt. He found it the easiest to imagine in his mind with the bright green eyes that stood out from his dark complexion. And it hurt even more to imagine the alien child as four years old standing out in the forest all alone to fend for him, protect him or house him. 

"Why did they just go up and abandon people who need them?" Sonic asked. "Their friends call them not other people. That's the only people who need them."

"They are not the only people who they can call, Sonic." Stone tried to explain gently. "Others can step up to the plate."

"That they can be there for each other?" Sonic asked.

"It shows a true test of their character." Stone nodded. "They aren't going to be there forever."

"Because humans are expendable." Robotnik replied. "We can be replaced." he snapped his fingers. "Just like that."

"Am I expendable?" Sonic asked.

"No!" Robotnik and Stone shouted at once.

"Then they are not expendable." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you're a child." Robotnik said. "You're a innocent little boy who has his entire future ahead of him and so many people waiting to be your friend." He cupped his hands together into his lap. "People who meet your intelligence level, your age, people who would want you to become part of their family."

"What kind of family abandons them for someone totally new?"

Robotnik sighed then dropped his head into his cupped hands.

"They don't abandon them, Sonic." Stone said.

"Sure sounds like it!" Sonic said. "No, I won't go to them! No!"

"Sonic---"

"Liiissteen, you tiny little hedgehog!" Robotnik picked him up by the neck just as he were about to leave in the nick of time then lifted him up and met him nose to nose. "People have to do difficult things on this planet and in the entire known universe when it comes to family and themselves."

"And there is such thing as found families." Stone interjected.

Robotnik dropped the child to the bean bag.

"People they choose to be part of theirs and have to leave for reasons!" Robotnik ranted then gestured toward a drone and tapped on it as it rested on his sleeve then his glare softened to a small affection smile. He looked toward the boy with a demeaning look. "Even apart, they are part of their family."

"It's a extended family kind of situation." Stone added. "People have family all over the place."

"It's not four walls and one little location." Robotnik said. "It's _people."_

"We don't count because we run into danger every day." Stone said.

"So the people that you like are the only people who can plausibly raise you safe and sound." Robotnik said as Sonic folded his arms.

"Why do you care so much?" Sonic asked.

"I was once a small powerless little boy like you." Robotnik said. 

"I am powerful." Sonic said. 

So Robotnik switched gears going in the right direction.

"You're a orphan." Robotnik said. "So am I." Robotnik grimaced at the memories that flashed by. "I was a genius. And for that, I was bullied. I was. . ." Robotnik shuddered. "So many things at home."

"They weren't good people." Stone said as he put a hand on Robotnik's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"How do you know they're good people?" Sonic asked.

In disbelief, the men turned their attention upon shock; Robotnik's eyebrows knitted together and Stone's brows raised.

"Sonic, you have raved about them." Stone said. "You love them. You want to be part of that dynamic. I am sure they can accommodate for you and if they can't---"

"We will cover their ill advise new apartment flat." Robotnik said.

Sonic lowered his gaze, briefly his eyes, thinking it over.

"No." Sonic looked up. "I have been hiding too long _and_ evading."

"In this new life, you won't be hiding, you won't be running." Stone explained. "You will be in public."

"They won't abandon a child." Robotnik said. "It is against the law."

"Alien, human, or a dog." Stone said.

"It will be your choice to leave them or not when you're eighteen." Robotnik said.

"Or twenty." Stone said.

"You just want to get rid of me like Longclaw." Sonic said.

"For your safety." Robotnik said.

"A child can't grow up in a lab is what he means to say." Stone said.

"You deserve a front yard, scraping your knee from time to time, cutting your finger, school drama." Robotnik said as he was handed a apple by one of the drones then lightly patted on the egg shaped drone's head. "Not the constant thought that your world is going to end and you are going to leave the planet that you have only known for your entire life."

"Leave the worrying to Doctor Robotnik." Stone said. "Get us off your mind and think about the present."

Robotnik rubbed his apple against his dark suit then took a bite out of it and chewed. 

"I can't." Sonic said.

Robotnik looked toward the agent.

"Plan B, Agent Stone." Robotnik said.

"I have a sister who lives in Australia with her loving partner Alica." Stone said. "They never leave anyone hanging."

Sonic leaned into the bean bag.

"Never?" Sonic asked.

"She has a literal goat that has a cyclops eye." Robotnik spun his fingers in a circle. "Quite a fine specimen of the mortal coil ugly sequence."

"And you liked it." Stone said.

"It understood me and left me alone." Robotnik shrugged. "What is there not to like?"

"You used it to ruin Miss Cherry's most prized garden for insulting your hobby of tinkering with machines." Stone said. "You like it because it does what you ask quickly and effectively like a machine."

"The goat is a excellent machine." Robotnik waved a hand.

"Anyway," Stone said. "She hasn't quite left Australia and never will because she has people who depend on her."

"What about you two?" Sonic asked.

"No," they replied at once.

"High risk, kinky, and life threatening on a day to day basis." Stone said.

"I am a high risk?" Sonic raised his eyebrow ridges.

"Well, we didn't know you were a child back _then_." Robotnik said with a sheepish shrug. "Who would expect a child to do that?" he shook his occupied hand in the air aggressively. "Like really, come on, that never happens in my line of work."

"Chew."

And Robotnik did as he was instructed by his assistant.

"You need to stay in one place and grow up with a community not move from place to place, Sonic." Stone placed his hands into his lap, briefly, while his friend continued to eat the apple. "Green Hills doesn't count because that is where you were abandoned."

Sonic got up from his chair shaking his head.

"Yes, but I am a alien and I have a past off this world." Sonic reminded turning his back to the older men. "What if the people who depend on her get threatened?" Robotnik took another bite out of the apple leaning back into the chair. "She can't leave them hanging like that."

"Sonic. . ." Stone started to say as he got up then walked on after Sonic. "You are _one_ of those people." He put his hand on the slim shoulder belonging to the hedgehog. "She will like you and she will give anything to get you out of _that_ potential mess." Then he looked toward the doctor who had a drone resting on his head. Stone smiled back fondly then lowered his gaze on to Sonic. "And so would Doctor Eggman."

"I am not a Eggman." Robotnik said. "Who do you think I am, Agent Stone?"

"You have rows of drones that resemble eggs of all sorts of sizes." Stone said. "I was thinking a hen."

"If you didn't get me latte, I would be strongly thinking of dumping coffee that I don't have on your head."

"Oh and what? You wouldn't get the desired effect, Doctor. Unlike your previous assistants, I enjoy humiliation!"

"God damn I am cursed with my equal!"

"Yes, Doctor Eggman."

Robotnik's eyes glinted behind the dark shades.

"I am a eggman and proud of it! Very proud!" Robotnik grinned giving a thumbs up and the small drone lifted. "My little baby so big."

Sonic folded his arms then turned toward them. 

"If I go, would you visit me?" Sonic asked.

"From time to time." Stone said.

"And we would know at every moment if you are in danger or not." Robotnik joined the duo as he finished the core of the apple then chucked it over and the drone caught it.

"You won't need to worry, Sonic." Stone said. "We will always have a eye out for you."

"Twenty. Four. Seven." Robotnik clenched a hand on Sonic's other shoulder. "A security system and you won't even know it. You know what's worse than having Uncle Sam?" Robotnik grew a sinister but well aged grin. "Uncle Rob."

"Being sent away alone?" Sonic said. "There is a Sam around here?"

"No," Robotnik said. "I work for Uncle Sam."

"You have a Uncle Sam?" Sonic asked.

"Sam is a uncle to a lot of people." Robotnik said.

"He adopted many people?" Sonic asked.

"Uncle Sam is the government, Sonic." Stone said.

"What I am proposing is much, _much_ , **much** worse than Uncle Sam." Robotnik said.

"You get a literal helicopter parent figure watching over you in a computer system that needs only solar energy to charge and stores excessive energy," Stone said. "You're safe long as you stay on Earth for as long as we live. We won't leave you hanging at any moment because we really love you very much after one day of knowing you."

"Really? You do?" Sonic asked looking up from the assistant and to the doctor. "After just one day?"

"After just one day." Robotnik said.

Robotnik and Stone grinned, not sparing a look toward each other, their eyes on him.

"One day." Stone said. "Let's get you packed in the large helicopter. The trailer pod is too small."

"I will get that!" Robotnik said. "Then it's off to the next adventure! The mutant turtle! TURRRTLE! The slowest and easiest thing to capture IN THE WOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRLLLD AND STUDDDY!"

Robotnik grinned with a glint in his eyes.

"Does this happen often?" Sonic asked.

"Most of the time it's people and technological instances." Stone said, guiding the young hedgehog forward.

* * *

It's later, when Sonic has been dropped off with Stone's sister (including many of Sonic's belongings -- with Stone pr-ordering new comics for Sonic -- from help of the drones unpacking the packed back end) and they are lifting off heading back for America. It's later, after the ride to Australia, prior to the ride back, that Robotnik checked the email and saw the funding has been secured for the construction of the defense fighters.

He was gleeful as the hedgehog leaped off then jumped around observing the strange creatures littering around the landscape that surround the home of the Stones and shake the hands of the women who are smiling and greeting him without breaking a sweat. Robotnik turned off the holographic screen on the front window to his side of the highly advanced helicopter. Robotnik smiled waving a hand as did Stone then flew off. It's the same later that they have the following exchange:

"Agent Stone."

"Yes?" Stone turned his attention off the figure of Sonic.

"I am not going to make a habit of adopting aliens."

Stone paused, beginning to fondly smile, then nodded and reached a hand out for Robotnik's hand.

"We can try that, Doctor." Stone said. "We can't win it all when it comes to the problems of aliens. If we lose then we lose fighting for others."

Robotnik turned his head toward Stone then smiled, his red goggles masking his eyes, but the assistant knew without needing to look that the words were comforting. Robotnik turned his attention off then Stone withdrew his hand off Robotnik's hand. Stone opened the file on the holographic screen on the passenger side. 

"Read me the file of the next mission, Agent Stone."

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanon name for Stone came from here--> https://kingpoetwithanxiety.tumblr.com/post/190994745192/non-cannon-name-for-agent-stone


End file.
